Im not a fricking girl
by Death-note-Mania
Summary: Well Near says that Mello is like a girl and Mello isnt happy from Matts Pov well I kinda suck at summarys so yeah hope you enjoy :
1. I hate bitch fits

Me : Woooooooh my second fanfic *Dances*

Matt : Ummm...Yeah...I some times wonder why Im friends with you

Me : Matt Shutup !!

Mello : Yeah Matt shutup *Smirks*

Me : Mello dont be a kiss ass

Mello : What you call me *Glaring*

Me : I called you a kiss ass *Grining*

Mello : Right fine *Jumps on me*

Me / Mello : *Fighting*

Matt : Ok Johanne dosn't own Death note or me or Mello so yeah enjoy

Chapter 1

I hate bitch fits 

Here we go again...Mello and one of his Bitch fits all because Near owend him when he was trying to rip the piss out of him.

"I actualy hate Near...How fucking dare he say that to me...Matt do you think I act more like a girl that a boy ?"

"..." Shit what do I say...I dont want to make him worse

"Matt answer me !"

"Well..."

"MATT FUCKING ANSWER THE QUESTION OR I SWERE TO GOD I WILL PUNCH YOUR FACE IN !!!"

Ok ow that was my ear

"Well Mello I would'nt say you were feminine but you arn't the most masculine person in the world"

"..."

"Mello..Ummm are you ok ?"

"Matt ?"

"Yeah..."

"Run !"

"Wait, Wha...."

That was when Mello Jumped on me. I never knew someone so small and skinny could be so heavy

"Mello what the fuck...Get off me !"

Why the fuck isn't he moving

"Mello...Seriousley gett off me!"

"Matt...I'll get off you if you say I'm masculine"

"Mello I thought friends wern't ment to lie to each other !"

"..."

I think I made him mad, this can't be good serioisley

"Matt...If I were you I would shut your mouth and try to make it up to me"

"Ok...Wait! Why ? What did I do appart from answere your question?

"You answered it wrong"

And at that he got off me and walked out of our room. Damn he moved his hips in such a girly way...No wonder Near said that to him. Damn he has a nice ass...Wait what am I thinking !!!

Me : Soooo...What do you think

Matt : WTF I had to think Mello had a nice ass !!!

Mello : What you dont think I have a nice ass *Cry*

Matt : You do have a nice ass Mello

Me : But you just complained that I made you think that Mello had a nice ass !

Matt : Yeah I know

Mello : *Crying* So you dont think I have a nice ass

Matt : Mello you do

Me : But...

Matt : Johanne shutup

Me : Wow someones touchey

Matt : ¬_¬

Me : O.....k Well review this chapter and Ill give you a pair of Mellos Boxers

Mello : WHY ARE YOU GIVING MY STUFF AWAY

Me : Im not

Mello : Hmmmm

Me : But yeah review and a pair of Mellos boxers will be yours

Mello : Johanne ?

Me : Yeah

Mello : Run !

Me : Fuck...*Running*

Matt : Haha Karma Johanne Karma


	2. Making it up to Mello

Me : Sorry its late..you know I hate it when parents can control your internet acces ¬_¬

Matt : Well it was your fault for not doing what you were told

Mello : Hahahahaha

Me : Mello shutup...your just jellious that I gave Katie_LynDellaRobia your "girlie boxers"

Mello : MY BOXERS ARN'T GIRLY THERE VERY MASCULINE !!!

Matt : Yeah Mello I dont think that black boxers with pink frills are masculine buddy *Laughing*

Mello : *Glaring* Yeah Matt I wouldn't say shit like that to me

Matt : Ummm...Why...what you going to do...atack me with your blusher *Pissing himself laughing*

Mello : NO !!!...Im going to ram this game controller up your ass sidyways *Glaring*

Matt : Eep...FUCK *starts running*

Mello : *Chasing Matt with games controler*

Me : I sometimes wonder about those two...Well anyway...I dont own Death note or Mello or Matt...But I wish I did own Matt *Drooling*

Matt : *Breathing heavly* I had to lock Mello in your bathroom...wait Johanne...are you drooling ?

Me : Ummm...No *Wipes away the evidence*

Matt : O......k...Enjoy the story !!

**Chapter 2**

**Making it up to Mello**

Damn...I hate it when Mello storms off and I need to do the whole looking for him thing. Ooooh I wonder whats for dinner...I hope its roast chicken , Yeah roast chicken...I love roast chicken

"Matt ?"

"Mmmmm chicken..."

"Matt...Who said anything about chicken ?"

"Oh hey Mello...Wait where were you , Iv been looking for you for ages !"

"I was in the bathroom in out room"

Damn why do I never think about there...He spends most of his time in there when he isn't sulking so why wouldn't he spend his time sulking in there too !...But I still I hope we are having roast chicken for dinner...

"Matt...Matt...MATT !!!"

"WAH...Woah...sorry spaced out for a second there"

"Where you thinking about chicken again ?"

Ahhhh...He is giving me his look again...That look , its like it can tell if you'r lying...Like it can see into your soul...its creepy

"Ummmmm...Maby"

"Matt...I wonder about you sometimes do you know that"

Well at least I made him smile...I love his smile , I dont know how he can keep his teeth so perfect with the barel loads of chocolate he eats in a day , seriosley though its like he eats enough chocolate in one day that could feed a large village.

"Why thankyou...I gues Im on your mind quite allot then"

"Matt don't flatter yoursellf"

Damn...Why did that hurt too hear. That was actualy so painfull. Well anyway what time is it...Oh Shit its 5:30 dinners about to be served !!!

"C'mon Mello diners going to be served any minuit !!"

"Matt is that all you think about...Food and games , I mean c'mon grow up man"

Wait did he just tell me to grow up ? I dont need to grow up yet I mean Im onley 10 for gods sake

"Mello...We'r onley 10 why do you want to grow up so fast ?"

"If Im to beat Near I cant act like a child...I need to studdy and be more independant"

"Its always about Near isnt it"

"Matt your making it sound as if we are dating"

I wish...

Wait a minuit...did he just blush...Oh my god he did haha he blushed...Wait is that a good sighn or a bad one

"Mello you ok...you look a bit flushed"

"Im fine...yeah lets go get dinner"

Right I'm confused...Dose he like ma back or what I mean when he said and I quote "Matt your making it sound as if we are dating" he blushed and changed the subject. Argh what dose that mean...Well on the plus side we had roast chicken for dinner...Ugh Im too confused I need a cigarette.

"Mello...Im going for a walk I wont be long"

"Hmmm"

I dont know if I'll ever tell him I somke...Mind you I think he has a rough idea as when ever I come in from having a "walk" he always says I smell weird. Well while Im out I might aswell buy Mello some chocolate to make up for yesterday. He is lucky I like him I mean c'mon Im using my game money to get him this...right his favrot is...Ah here it is tripple chocolate , ha figures.

"Mello I'v got you somthing to make up for yesterday"

"..."

"Mello...you ok ?"

"Yeah...Im fine"

"You shure?"

"Yeah...so what you get me to make up for yesterday ?"

Is he , is he crying?

"Umm...I got you your favrot chocolate...you know tripple chocolate"

"Thanks Matt"

He is crying...or had been !

"Mello you shure your ok...If your not you know you can tell me...thats what best friends are for"

Man seeing him cry makes me want to cry. I hate seing him upset or in pain thats why I try my best to make him happy.

"Matt its fine seriousley"

Whats that presure round me...wait am I huging him , yeah I am it feels nice. The good thing is he is hugging me back and great he is crying again

"Mello whats wrong...whatever it is its going to be ok"

"Matt remember the crucifix that I had...well it was my dads and...and its broken Matt , it was the onley thing I had to remember him by !"

"Mello...Im shure I can fix it...give it to me and Ill fix it"

"Can you really ?"

Awww his eyes are so beautifull , the colour of blue that they are is sooo unusual

"Yeah"

"Matt I love you...your the best"

"You what !?!"

"I ummm...your the best"

"What you say before that ?"

"Nothing I said your the best and then just stoped talking!"

"You said you...you loved me"

"No I didn't"

"Yes you did...you said you loved me"

I couldn't help but smile at that...I dont know if it was all to do with me fixing his crucifix or if he did actualy love me but I dont care...It feels so good to hear thosr three words come out of his mouth to me...Some how I think Iv made it up to him from yeterday

Me : Finished the second chapter...its sooooo sweet Little Matty is in love

Matt : Johanne I hate you

Me : Wha...*Cry*

Mello : Now look what you did...you made her cry...Do you know she can make us do anything she wants !!!

Matt : Oh shit...I never thought about that

Me : *Still crying* Wh...wh...why d..d..do you h..h..hate me ?

Matt : I dont hate you !

Me : but you just said you did *Still crying*

Matt : Oh for god...Johanne I dont hate you seriously...I didn't mean it

Me : *Crying*

Mello : Oh for fucks sake...MAtt make her stop crying...give her a hug or somthing...I mean its so obviouse that she fancies you

Me : *stoped crying* No I dont *Glaring at Mello*

Mello : Yeah shhhhhhhure Johanne

Me : *Blushing* I dont

Matt : Awwwwwwww...Johanne give me a hug

Me : O..k *Huging Matt*

Mello : Haha...Look at her blush

Me : Mello you know what for that Im giving away your leather trousers

Mello : You wouldn't dare *Glaring*

Me : Wach me *Grining*...Review this chapter and you get a pair of Mello's leather trousers

Mello : Johanne ?

Me : Yeah ?

Mello : RUN !!!

Me : FUCK not again

Matt : Awwwww...look at her run

Me : SHUTUP...Matt how did you get him locked in the bathroom?

Matt : I'll help you

Me / Matt : *Wresling Mello into the bathroom*

Matt : So yeah review ans you know you get a pair of Mello's leather trousers


	3. I love you

Me : Woooh Chapter 3 *Dances*

Mello : *From bathroom* Johanne...can I come out now ?

Me : Haha no !

Matt : Johanne I think you should let him out I mean he has been in there for 24 hours

Me : Ugh...fine, Ill go let him out ¬¬

Mello : FREEDOME !!!

Me : Mello shutup or your going back in

Mello : *Mumbling*

Matt : Haha Mello you just got owned by a girl

Mello : Matt shutup or I will pop a cap in your ass

Matt : o.O

Me : You will do no such thing

Mello : eep

Me : Mello...are...are you scared of me ?

Mello : N...N...No

Me : Haha you are

Matt : Awwww poor Mello...Scared of a little girl

Me : Im not a little girl

Matt : Awwwwwwwwwww

Me : ¬_¬

Matt : Haha well Johanne dosn't own Death note or me or Mello yada yada yada so enjoy the story

**Chapter 3**

**I love you**

I was glad I got his crusifix fixed...It made me feel happy that he was happy again. It felt so good when I saw his sweet smile once I handed it back to him good as new. Well since there is nothing elce to do I might aswell ask him if he wants to go out

"Hey Mello...Wanna go to the cinema ?"

"umm yeah shure...and Matt thanks again for fixing my crucifix !"

"No problem Mello, honestly it was nothing"

"I'v got you somthing for fixing it"

"Mello you shouldn't have seriousley"

Oh my god...he has got me a packet of cigarettes

"You honestly thought I didn't know, Im not 2nd for nothing Matt"

"How long have you known ?"

"Since you first started dummy"

"And your cool with it ?"

"Matt its your body...Its got nothing to do with me"

"Thanks Mello"

"Yeah yeah shure...Now whats on at the movies...wait are we allowed to go?"

"Yeah I asked Roger about it yesterday...and I was thinking what about New Moon ?"

"Cool and shure...Iv been wanting to see that"

Oh man...Im actualy so happy that I get to spend quality time with Mello without any of the girls trying to tolk to him when I'm in mid conversation.

"Hey Mello you get the tickets and I'll get the popcorn"

"Ok"

Wait I cant remember what king of popcorn he likes...Umm I'll just get him chocolate coverd popcorn. This line is taking ages, whats the holdup...Wait why is that girl just standing there with her arms streched out...Is she trying to hug the popcorn dude...For fuck sake man I'v been standing here for the past 15 minuits and she hasnt moved.

"Will you just hug her already...God"

What I couldn't help myself...I get impatiant easly and this is cutting into my time with Mello and...wait...What the fuck she has kidnapped the popcorn dude...great I'm never going to get the popcorn now, fucking fantastic !

"Hey Matt hurry up the films going to start soon !"

Fuck Mello...great Ill just have to leave the money on the counter and go

"Coming"

Wow I forgot how dark the cinema was, and great the light is reflecting off of Mellos perfect face I cant help but stare at him. He is so beautifull.

"Matt what you staring at ?"

"Oh...Wha...ummm...nothing"

Please let the film start now and wait...Yes luck is on my side the film is starting. To be honest Im not eaving waching the film...I keep waching Mello. I just cant help myself.

"I love you"

"Matt what you just say ?"

Fuck did I say that out loud...shit

"Umm..nothing"

"Ok...now will you shut your trap so I can wach this !"

"kay"

I dont care how he talks to me...I cant help myself but to love him. Damn the film is finished.

"What you think of the film Matt ?"

"Hmm...Oh yeah it was good"

"I fucking loved it...When Jacob transformed into a wearwoolf, Dude it was fucking amazing !"

"Glad you had fun"

"Yeah...It would have been more fun if you weren't staring at me through the full film"

Fuck he noticed...My face feels very warm, I now know how it feels to blush.

"Matt its fine seriousley...I would have dne the same to you if we went to see a shit film"

Ok now he blushed...Im confused. Right Mello's face is geting uncomfartbly close....Oh my go he just kissed me

"..."

"Matt...you ok ?"

"Wha...yea...why...oh"

Matt get a grip on yoursellf

"Yeah Im fine Mello"

"Good...Lets get back to Whammy's its getting late"

And at that he took my hand and I couldn't help but blush.

"Matt ?"

"Yeah ?"

"Love you"

"Love you too Mello"

He has no idea just how much I love him.

Me : Awwwwww...Matt so sweet

Matt : ¬_¬

Mello : Well that was umm...intresting

Me : You had your first kisses...how sweet

Matt : Iv never had my first kiss in reality never mind in a fanfiction

Mello : WHAT ?!?...youv never kissed a girl before

Matt :...Yeah...I have

Me : Awww...My wee Matt still has his VL Awwww

Matt : Shut up *Blushing*

Mello : Haha...Well my first kiss was with Linda so...yeah

Me/Matt : o.O...WHAT !?!

Mello : What...It was a dare *Blushing*

Me/Matt : *Laughing*

Me : Haha well Mello for that I wont give away one of your things this time

Mello : Thanks

Me : Well review this chapter and you get a pair of Matts Goggles

Matt : Wait...What...Not my goggles...why my goggles

Me : Because you have enough pairs to last you a lifetime

Matt : *Grumbling*

Me : So yeah review and get a pair of Matts googles


	4. In the future

Me: 4th chapter wooh *Dances*

Matt/Mello : *Staring*

Me :Dance bitched dance

Matt : *Starts dancing*

Mello : I dance for no one

Me : *Glaring* Dance

Mello : *Glaring* No

Me : *Smirking* I can make you dance

Mello : How can you ?

Me : All I have to do is type Mello dances and gues what...you dance *Grining*

Mello : You wouldnt dare *Glaring*

Me : Wach me *Smirking*

Mello :*Dances*...Johanne...I...hate...you

Me : LOVE YOU TOO

Matt : *Cry*

Me : What ? Whats wrong Matt?

Matt : You love Mello *Cry*

Me : No no no no I love you more !

Matt : Really ? *Snif*

Me : Yes *Smiling*

Matt Awwwwww...so you do love me *Grining*

Me : Damn you *Glaring*

Matt : Awwwww *Hug*

Mello : Can I stop dancing now...please ?

Me : No

Matt : Haha...Well Johanne dons't own Death note, Me or Mello so enjoy the last chapter

Mello : I hate you Johanne *Still dancing*

**Chapter 4**

**In the future**

Mello was just lying on my bed while I was sitting on the floor leaning against my bed playing my DS and to be honest for the first time in my life I wasn't really in my game...I couldn't stop thinking about Mello. We have been togeather for 4 years nearly 5, and he has been my first for everything and when I say everything I mean everything.

"Matt ?"

"Hmm"

"Do you love me ?"

"Obvcourse Mello...Why?"

"Well can you put that god damn cigarette out then...I dont want to die of lung cancer!"

"Onley if you stop eating so much chocolate because I dont want you diying of Diabeties or a fucking heart attack!"

"My addiction won't get you fucking killed"

"No but your addiction will get YOU killed and thats all that matters"

"But you'r addiction will get ME killed too"

Damn I hate it when he is right

"Ugh fine then Mello...I'll go outside then"

Just as I was about to leave there was a knock at the door

"Roger ?"

"Hello Matt...Is Mello with you ?"

"Umm yeah...Mello Roger wants you"

He looked just as surprised as I was...Roger never came to get someone himself he usualy used the over head speakers...So this must be important

"Hello Roger"

"Hello Mello...Could you please come with me...I need to talk to you and Near in privat"

"Shure...See you latter Matt"

"Bye Mello"

I never knew that, that would be the last time I would see him for a long time.

After I had came in from my 6th cigarette there was somting diffrent about my room. It was diffrent but I couldn't understand why. Then it clicked on me...Mello wasn't here. Where was he...So I went to his room and it was...empty. None of his thigs were there. His room was empty appart from a pice of papper lying on his pillow and it read

_Dear Matt,_

_Sorry I couldn't say a proper goodbye. I have to leave, I can't stand it here anylonger. L is dead and he didn't have time to pick ither me or Near so I'm just giving the position to Near and leaving. I'm sorry that I'm hurting you by doing this. I love you and I always will. I thought that a clean break will be the best way. Just act asif I never existed Matt. But remember this, I will allways love you and no one can change that, ever._

_All my love_

_Mello_

Wait...Why is he doing this. I hate him...I actually hate him. How could he do this to me the selfish Bastard. Wait...Near is the New L...And I'm the new Number one. No I...I cant take this in all at the one time. I don't want to be the new number one. L cant be dead he is indestructible. Mello has Left, No he wouldn't without saying to me first...would he ?

_4 years later_

Damn I hate the summer...It's always too warm and I hate the sun...It's to bright and hot. I'm shure a game will take my mind off things. Just as I was about to turn on my DS my phone rang

"Hmm..and unknown number."

Bring bring

"Hello?"

"Matt...Matt is that you ?"

"Yeah...who is this?"

"Matt I'm shocked...its only been 4 years"

"Right who the hell is this ?"

"Matt haven't you changed...You sound like me now...Did my leaving alter you that much?"

"M...mello ?"

"The one and onley"

"B...but...Why ?"

"Look Matt I need your help"

"Why should I help you ?"

"Look Matt I had to leave...I had no choice"

"You couldn't have said bye first...No you couldn't because you are too selfish arn't you Mello...arn't you"

"Matt...I'm sorry, I really am. You don't know how hard it was for me to leave you without saying goodbye!"

"Mello...How do I know you'r telling the truth?"

"Because I have...this is embarissing...I have one of your Gameboys and a pair of your Goggles and stole your onley picture from Whammy's before I left because I wanted things to remember you by and in the note I didn't lie...I still do love you!"

"M...Mello"

"So Matt can you help me ?"

"Yeah...What do you need me for ?"

"I'll tell you when I see you!"

"How am I going to get to you?"

"I'm comming to get you from Whammy's"

"When?"

"Be ready for 3:30 am and I will get you at the front gates...Don't tell anyone you are leaving but Leave a note for Roger telling him that you are leaving because you can't take living there anymore ok"

"Ok...And Mello ?"

"Yeah Matt?"

"I still love you too!"

"I'm glad"

"Ok so I'll see you soon Mello"

"Bye"

I left the note on Rogers desk just like Mello told me and I was standing at th front gates 10 minuits early because I couldn't wait anylonger. So I just sat on the ground ant started up my DS but I was only playing it for a few minuits and then a black car pulled up next to me and the door opend.

"Matt get in"

"Mello ?"

"Obvcourse...Who elce would it be dumbass"

Yep...It was deffinatly Mello.

We were in silence for about 2 hours when he eventualy broke the silence.

"Matt...The thing I need you to do involves the Kira case!"

"Thats fine by me...I'm just glad to see you after so may years Mello"

"I missed you too Matt"

It was just so good to have him hug me again. And kiss me. I missed him so much I tryed to hold back the tears but a few escaped and he wiped them away with the tips of his fungers.

"Matt its fine...Get some sleep and we'll wake you up when we get to the airport"

Now that he mentiond it I was really tired. I gues I fell asleep because it felt like onley a few minuits later I was being awoken by Mello.

"Matt were here...you need to wake up and get on to the plane"

"Hmmm...yeah..gimmi 5 more minuits"

"Haha come on Matt...Theres a bed on the plane"

"Since when is there beds on planes Mello"

"Since its my privet plane...thats when"

"You have a prive..."

"Matt don't you dare go back to sleep"

"I'm not im just..."

"MATT!"

Shit mahn I craped my self there

"Ahhh...I'm up sheesh"

"Get your ass on the plane Matt"

"I'm going I'm going god"

The bed on the plane was really cumfy and warm. Mello just sat on one of the chairs and ate his chocolate. I tryed to stay awake but my eyes closes and I drifted off to sleep. I awoke early because the sun was just rising. Mello was asleep on the chair with a pice of half eaten chocolate in his gloved hand. He looked so cute and vonreable when he was sleeping. He always had. I kissed him on the fore head and he woke up.

"Hey sleepy head"

"Hey Matt...did you sleep well?"

"Yeah...Did you?"

"Yeah...Thies chairs are just as comfy as a bed"

"Where are we flying to Mello?"

"We are flying to Japan"

"How long to we are there?"

"Another few hours"

"Ok...Hey Mello where is my bag ?"

"I'll go get it"

I just really wanted to play my DS and also get a pair of clean clothes on and tell Mello to sleep in the bed because he looked like he hadn't had a good sleep in days.

"Here you go Matt"

"Thanks Mello...Mello I think you should sleep till the plane lands"

"No, no I'm fine really Matt"

"I would beleive you if you didn't say that through a yawn Mello...Now sleep"

I went into the bathroom before he could argue and I got changed into somthing clean. Damn this is when I would usualy have a cigarette but I don't think Mello would be happy. I decided to go a walk around the plane and see what his Privet plane was like. As I walked out the bedroom there were a group of men sitting round a table playing poker and having a smoke so I decided to ask one of them for one because I couldn't find mine

"Hey could one of you spare a smoke?"

"Yeah shure...So you'r Matt arn't you"

"Yeah"

"Wellcome to the mafia bud"

Wait...What...Mello was with the Mafia...Well no wonder he has so much money

"I hear your the boss's best friend and right hand man"

"Well I gues so"

"Wanna join the game of poker?"

"Umm...no thanks...I dont gamble"

"Ok...Oh by the way if your smoking keep it to this room...The boss isn't too keen on smoking"

"Yeah I know that much...And thanks again"

"No problem"

I just decided to stay in this room and play my DS. I found my packet of cigarettes in my pocket...figures and I must have smoked atleast half the packet when Mello walked out and when he did everyone stiffend in there seats

"Right Men enough of playing poker and get back to work!"

"Yes boss"

He looked a hell of allot better now that he had, had some sleep.

"Hey Matt"

"Hey Mello...You never told me you were in the Mafia"

"Yeah...I forgot to mention it"

"Hmm its cool"

"I see you still smoke"

"Yeah...I got worce once you left"

He flinched a bit at that.

"But the main thing is you are here and we still love each other"

"Shhh"

"What?"

"The others dont know I'm gay"

"Oh...Ok"

"Matt...don't be like that"

"Be like what Mello?"

"That"

"I'm not acting any diffrent"

"Ok...But stop raising your voice"

"Ohh...sorry"

I didn't care if the other guys didn't know he was gay...I did and I loved him so I decided to kiss him infront of everyone and see what he did. To my surprise he kissed back and I could hear the gasps that the other men were giving.

"What are you all staring at...Get back to work !"

And everyone did. I couldn't help but smile.

Once the plane landed and we were in another car, it was about another 2 hours till we got to the Mafia hide out. Once we arrived Mello took me to his room which I would be sharing with him on my stay and he gave me money to go out and get myself some new clothes and anything elce I wanted so I decided to get some clothes first then I would go and buy some new games and cigarettes. I couldn't go myself yet because I didn't know where to go so Mello sent one of his men with me. He wasn't happy because I took atleast an hour to find more stripy tops and I spent 4 hours shoping for games and I still had enough money to buy a new PSP. On the ride home I decided I was driving. The guy wasn't bothering. He onley had to give me directions to the place and he didn't have to give me many. I wasn't 3rd at Whammy's for nothing. once I got back Mello was waiting with computers and discs for me.

"Matt I need you to use your hacking skills to get into the SPK's system ok"

"Sounds easy enough"

"Do you want me here with you or will you be ok?"

"I'll be fine Mello...Im 19 not 9...But I have one question Mello"

"You can smoke in the room Matt"

"How did you know..."

"Matt I'm your best friend... I can read you like a picture book"

"So are you onley my best friend now?"

"I'll be more if you want me to be"

"Mello...I want you to be"

"Ok"

As he was about to walk away he gave me a kiss. I missed his kisses so much. After that I started work on hacking into the SPK. Every now and then Mello would come in to see how I was doing. The SPK hard drive wasn't that hard to hack into but it wans't the easyst in the world but after a few hours I got in and shouted on Mello.

"Matt you have done it perfectly...I knew you could do it"

"Why thankyou"

"You always have been the best hacker Matt"

"I know Mello"

He just laughed and I couldn't help myself but I stood up and kissed him for longer than nesessary.

Me : Awwwwwww

Mello : *Still dancing* Can I please stop dancing now Johanne...I'm getting tired

Me : Ugh fine

Mello : *Stops dancing* Thank god

Matt : Haha Mello...She can get you to do what ever she wants you to do

Mello : Not if I steal the key board *Steal's the key board*

Me(Mello):Haha I'm now in controle

Johanne : Ahhhh fuck

Matt : Damn...Johanne you fucked up this time

Johanne: What...I didn't see you trying to stop him

Matt : Don't get snippy with me

Johanne : I'm not Mello is making me for fuck sake

Matt : Oh yeah

Me(Mello) : Now lest see how you like it Johanne

Johanne : *Tells her un-dying love for Matt* Matt I love you more that anyone elce in the world. I have never loved anyone so much in my life

Matt : Ummm...

Me(Mello): Told you Matt *Smirking*

Johanne : *Crying*

Matt : Now look what you did Mello

Me(Mello): Ugh this being in controle is boring me *Gives Johanne her key board back*

Mello : Sorry Johanne

Me : Mello...just dont eavin talk to me

Matt : Harsh...Johanne you ok ?

Me : Just leave me allone

Mello : I fucked up real bad this time

Matt : You think

Me : I HATE BOTH OF YOU

Matt : What did I do?

Me : Making me love you *Runs away*

Mello : Matt go get her and I'll finish up here

Matt : Ok....Johanne come back...

Mello : Review this chapter and I'll give you one of Matt's games...Theres no chance I'm giving my stuff away screw that...Yeah so review...and help find Johanne if you can !


	5. Till death do us part

Matt : I got Johanne back

Me : *Crying*

Mello : Umm...Hey there Johanne

Me : *Glaring*I told you not to speak to me Mello

Matt : Yeah Mello...she realy hates you right now

Mello : What about you...dose she still hate you ?

Matt : No...We ahem...sorted things out *Blushing*

Me : *Blushing* Yeah Me and Matt sorted things

Mello : Why are both of you blushing

Me/Matt : We'r not blushing

Mello : What did you two do ? *Suspicious look*

Matt : Well you know how earlyer I said that I have never had a kiss...well

Mello : *Gasp* Matt

Me : *Blushing*

Mello : OMG

Me : Mello shutup

Mello : I don't know why you are mad at me...Me doing what I did benifited you

Me : Hmmm true

Mello : So am I forgiven *Pupydog eyes*

Me : I hate it when people do that...I always fall for it ¬_¬

Mello : So I'm forgiven

Me : Ugh yeah

Mello : Thankyou ! *Hug*

Matt : *Glaring*

Mello : Woops...sorry

Me : Well I don't own Death note or Mello or Matt

Matt : You can own me if you want to own me baby *Eyebrows*

Me : Matt shutup *Laughing*

Mello : I feel lonley now *Snif*

Me : When I finish the story I will give you a "Friend"

Mello : Ok *Grining*

Matt : Well enjoy this chapter because it is the last...I know I said the other chapter was the last one...but I lied so yeah bye ^_^

_Chapter 5_

_Till death do us part_

I was just sitting on my computer chair minding my own bissunis when all of a sudden Mello glomped me.

"Fuck, Mello...I shat my self there"

Both of us now lying on the floor, In an acward position.

"What...I missed you Matt."

"Mello you were onley at the shop."

"But It felt like I was away from you for ages"

"Awwww Mello...Missed you too babe"

It was actualy pretty nice to just lie there with Mello and let the time pass by. I just loved holding him so much. I hated getting interupted which happend at that point by Bob.

"Ahem...Mello, Near wants to speak with you"

"Tell the little albino freak to piss off"

"Ummm boss he said it was urgent"

"Ugh fine...Ill be right through"

"Do you have to go Mello?"

"Yeah sorry Matt...I'll be back as soon as I can"

Man I hate having to be left with all thies knobs...Suposidly I get treated better because I'm sleeping with the boss. The just don't understand that we are in love and that I'm not just fucking around with him.

"Hey Matt"

"What is it brian"

"Have fun with the boss last night then...Keep it down net time eh...some people need sleep you know"

"Look Brian fuck off"

"Or what, You gonni tell your lover that you are being bullied"

"No Brian I'll fucking kill you myself"

"Yeah yeah...you'r too much of a pansy to kill me"

"Am I, am I really Brian...do you want to take that chance with me"

"Naw....Pussy"

I had my gun ready but my timing was off and I shot just as he was leaving and missed him and hit the door frame

"You have a shit aim there Matt...Hahahaha"

"Fucking dick"

Bob seems to be the onley one that dosen't rip the piss out'a me. He is the onley guy here that is worth talking to. It was a few hours till Mello came back to the hideout and when he came to our room he noticed the gun hole.

"Matt who did you try to kill"

"Brian was being a dick again"

"I would get rid of him but we need him just now...He is a vital part of the plan"

"Hmmm...I wish his part in the plan was over"

"Yeah Matt it will be soon...he only has about 3 days left untill he is no use...then I will discard of him"

"Hmmm...So what did Near want you for ?"

"Well Matt this involves you too...I don't want you to because there is a chance that you could get killed."

"Mello...I dont care...aslong as it makes things easyer for you babe"

"Well we need to kiddnap Takada"

"That dosn't sound too hard Mello"

"I know but there is a chance that one of us or both will die"

"Just tell me what I need to do Mello"

"You will be the distraction so that I can get Takada on my bike and I will deal with her but you will need to not get cought off her body guard's."

"When do we need to do this Mello ?"

"Tomorow"

"So we don't have long left togeather then"

"No...."

I couldn't controle myself I had to close the distance between us. I had to show Mello I loved him one more time before we parted and maby never met again in this world.

"I love you Matt"

"I love you Mello"

We just lay there for what seemd like hours in silence just holding each other.

"Matt ?"

"Yeah Mello"

"If...if I don't see you again just remember that I always loved you and I always will"

"Mello don't say things like that...We will both live throught this babe"

"I hope so Matt...I hope so"

I was in my car at the destination and I had to wait on the signal for me to go. Just then my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Matt its Mello"

"Hey Mello...What isit...Is everything ready for me to go"

"Yes...Now remember just shoot the smoke gun and get outta there and lose the guards in the trafic...I know you can do it Matt"

"Mello Please don't let anything hapen to you "

"Don't worry about me Matt...you are the main prority...the guards will be after you not me remember"

"Yeah I know but...just be carefull Mello"

"I will and Matt..."

"Yeah Mello"

"I love you"

"I love you too"

Then my phone went dead. I started my engen and drove as fast as I could. Skidded to a hault where Takada was and shot my smokegun and spead off. I could hear the guards driving behind me. No matter how fast I went or the ruits I took...I just couldn't shake them off. I felt like I was going to die today. Once I came back into reality there were about 6 cars blocking my onley paths out so I had to skid to a hault. I lit up a fresh cigarette and steped out the car. They were waiting for me.

"Hey since when were people in Japan allowed to carry around such big guns?"

Ok...so humor isn't going to work. I have a gun in the back of my trousers but I don't think there is anypoint in me trying to shoot any of them...I wont have a chance. Theres just to many of them.

"You wouldn't shoot at a guy with Glasses would yo..."

BANG BANG BANG BANG

This is the worst pain I have ever went through in my life. I hope Mello is ok. I have a realy bad feeling about this. I can tell right now that Mello is dead. Death is nothing like people tell you it is. there is no white light. there is no tunnel. There is just blacknes...it is painfull t the beginning but the the pain just stops and you go numb and can't fell anything. You just go all limp and relaxed. Atleast Mello knew I loved him and that I would never love anyone the same as I love him.

"Idiot...He wouldn't have told us anything anyway"

I couldn't help but let a tear escape from my eye and slide down my cheak. Then everything went black and I knew I wad dead

"Matt"

"Mello...Whaere am I?"

"You are in heven Matt"

"You mean you died too"

"Yeah Matt but we can be togeather forever now"

I couldn't help but cry...not with sadned but happyness...I could be with Mello forever now and no one could change that.

Me : I actualy cried wrighting this

Mello : Same

Matt : I didn't

Me : Matt you'r eyes are all red and puffy

Matt : ¬_¬

Mello : That was sooo sad

Matt : I can die with dignaty can't I

Me : Matt shut up *Smiling*

Mello : I act like a right pussy in this story

Me: Well I'm showing your nice side in it you dumbass

Mello : I'm not a dumbass

Me : We shouldn't be arguing...this is the last chapter and our time togeather is over just now

Matt : Awwww...I don't want it to be over

Mello : Same

Me : Well review this story so that we can all be togeather again please people

Matt : Yeah...If you want to see more of the Matt review

Mello : Matt don't flatter yourself...they onley read for me

Me : Haha...Lets just say they read for the both of you...and Mello here is your "Friend"

Misa : Misa love Mello

Mello : ¬_¬

Me/Matt : Hahahaha

Misa : Misa pleat Mello's hair yes

Mello : Johanne you are nasty to mo

Me : Yup

Matt : So review and tell us what you think of this story

Me ; Yep so bye *Waves*

Mello : Bubye *Waving*

Matt : Bye *Waving*

Misa : Bubbiiee *Pleating Mello's hair*


End file.
